Costumes
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: What happens when Sona gets a new toy? She invites all her friends to use it with her of course...


Costumes

When he woke, he saw darkness. This was usually what happened when he woke up, so that wasn't the frightening bit. At least not at first. What was more frightening was the fact that his arms were tied behind him to the back of the chair he sat on. A chair he had not been sitting on when he had been knocked out.

He had been knocked out. At least, he didn't remember falling asleep soundly. In fact that entire evening was not sound. It was more like white noise if he had to be honest. Just a passing of information in which he did not want to be a part of or know what they were talking about.

What had happened that evening?

* * *

Girls night.

The… others had arrived. Sona's old friends Katarina, Ahri and Riven were going to be sleeping over and sharing his old bedroom. The king-sized bed was way too big for him and Sona so they had switched to the smaller queen-sized bed in her room and had made Sona's room their own, together. Fitting the three gorgeous… uh, well, Benedict really didn't want to focus on them too much. Complimenting women, absolutely fine, he would do that and not give a damn if he was already married. Complementing and focusing on women he had slept with previously especially now he was married? That was…. It's not that he was afraid of Sona, just this… this was uncharted territory.

He had greeted them when they had arrived with their bags and their smiles. It worried him a little that it looked like they had packed for a month's vacation, instead of a sleepover but his worries were soon forgotten. He had blushed bright red when Riven had kissed his cheek as a hello and Katarina had steepled her fingers together before asking if it was alright to hug him as a greeting. The large but thin black glasses that graced the red-head's face made it hard not to think of her as some sort of fluffy kitten as she looked up at him with her large green eyes. He had not dared to look at Sona for the next couple of minutes after the hug and the kiss. Ahri hadn't tried anything out of the ordinary, she just walked in like she owned the place and hugged him, swinging off his neck like a toddler. He dared not think of what he would be dealing with for the next couple of ours as he led the white, black and red haired beauties around. It was like his stomach had fallen through the floor

He had steeled himself for the time he would spend with all of them and to treat them as if nothing had happened. After all, they were Sona's friends and even if they might've met beforehand and… well… to say he didn't want to think about it would be wrong. He REALLY liked thinking about what had happened previously and sorely wanted to think more about it. He still had the shape and curves of their bodies burned into his mind as they had walked through the door in their baggy clothes as if they owned the place. He had even carried their bags. Bellboy duty aside, he had to act totally normal in front of them, treat them like old friends, have a few drinks together, listen to their sexual escapades, talk about their time with him…

Benedict resigned himself to the kitchen for the first couple of hours of their stay as his head took mental blow after mental blow as occasional conversational wafted in through the open doorframe. Responsibilities of the bellboy now included making sure all females were well fed and watered so he decided to busy himself with cooking. This still wasn't enough as the sounds of 4 giggling women filtered through the open door in an almost conspiratorial way. He'd never realised how evil it could sound. He grabbed his headphones and put them on, determined to not think about what they were discussing. Or them. Or all of them at once. Just!... Benedict gritted his teeth… stop. Thinking. The carbonara. The carbonara. The music. He rubbed his temples as he fought his own imagination. Just keep telling yourself Sona's the only one. Keep telling yourself that. He accusatorily glared at the bacon as if it was all its fault… or perhaps hoping it would magically be able to keep his mind off the women in the next room. The bacon did nothing as it just sizzled comfortably on the pan.

The food was served on the floor in front of the television. The kotatsu they were using wasn't big enough and Sona had refused to have him eat alone for the evening so they had instead bundled together on a sofa with a spare duvet covering them all up to their necks. The sofa was not designed for 5 people to be on it at once. 3 at a stretch was the official designated seating arrangement. He ended up with Sona and Katarina in his lap with Riven's shoulder pressing into his side and ended up having to be spoon fed his own meal by the laughing girls. The awkwardness dissipated a little as all of them ended up on the floor together bundled under a blanket while the sunlight faded.

He eventually had to get up, after all, he was the responsible one in this situation. It was their night and there was a ton of dishes to wash and things to put away. He had brought them several packets of chocolate and popcorn that Sona had been storing along with the several bottles of alcohol and left them to it. This… worried him a little but put it out of his mind as he snapped the headphones back on and closed himself off in the kitchen to clean dishes.

* * *

That, he realised, was the last thing he remembered. He had wilfully closed off his senses when two pop stars were in the same place at the same time and didn't even think about security. Probably chloroformed him. Headphones in, completely unaware he had just assumed. He wanted to kick himself. Hands tied around the back of the chair; even the fingers tied up, they were professional and serious. Blindfolded, feet bound, stripped naked and gagged. His saliva was already dripping over it. The feeling of puking arose as the plastic material in his mouth registered which kicked his body into high alert. He breathed through his nose with short hard breaths. It subsided after a minute, his stomach gurgling unappreciatively like some grumpy mastiff. His toes pressed against the carpet of the room.

Panic arose from within him but he forced himself to stay calm as his mind screamed at him. He had trained for this. Not this specifically, but at least there would be some way to get out alive. Right? His mind began putting up all possibilities that could happen as panic gripped him. The girls, where were they? What would happen to him? There was absolutely no way out, no items hidden in the back of his shoes, inside his trousers. A gun to the head after he refused to tell them anything and that was the last of him. And then… she'd be alone again.

If he could've slapped himself he would've. Benedict forced air through his nose, massive gulping breaths blasted through the nostrils in an attempt to calm himself. He would survive. The girls were intelligent. They would find a way. There was nothing he could do right now except conserve his energy. Benedict closed his eyes. He waited.

He didn't wait very long.

The door creaked open. 4 people entered from the sound of the feet on the plush carpet. He kept his eyes closed under the blindfold in hopes that his ears would hear something more, the saliva now dripping off his chin. None of them spoke but one closed the door behind themselves. Two of them came close to him. One untied the ball gag allowing it to slip out. Benedict coughed hard and spat out the residual saliva onto the floor. The other placed a pill into the open mouth and lifted a glass of water to his lips. He drank, knowing he had no other choice, it would just be forced down his throat otherwise. He swallowed hard; the pill a stinging beacon as he felt it disappear into the pit of his stomach. He coughed but in his moment of vulnerability the gag was forced into his mouth quickly, the straps wrought around his head and clipped back on and caused his lungs to splutter through his nose. He breathed slowly, steadily, purposefully. They'd start talking now. He was sure of it. So he waited, ears pricked.

"Think it'll take affect by now? How long till the tool is switched on?" Riven said, a note of impatience in her voice.

"You are heartless you know?" Ahri muttered back.

"Part of the deal we have girl. Don't tell me you're gonna treat it softly?" Riven asked teasingly.

"Well…" Benedict could practically hear the evil grin in her voice. "You're right. We're all gonna be heartless tonight," He swore he could hear her licking her lips.

Benedict couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. Sona had him chloroformed! And that's why he was bound this way. He had taught her a little too well he realised. Relief washed over him as the other two were clearly Katarina and Sona. They were safe. He was safe. The tension that held his body tighter than an elastic band on Sona's bra gave way as he slouched in the chair. He sighed through his nose as his ass came close to falling off the chair. Wait…

"It doesn't cause it to go slack, it's meant to do the opposite surely?" Katarina's questioning voice.

Why was he tied to a chair?

"I think that's it just relaxing. It's a trained bodyguard, being gagged and bound must've been quite a shock to it," Ahri pointed out.

And gagged?

"I think we should give it the visual aid. It'll get the blood pumping around its system much quicker," Sona's mischievous voice that dripped like golden syrup.

The drug?

"I've wanted to use it for sooo long," Ahri purred just by his ear.

It?

He felt the blindfold slowly fall away. The lamps that filled the room with light were turned low and cast a warm orange glow on the inhabitants, the soft light leaked over their bodies. The four of them stood there in this lamplight. All of them breathtaking. Literally. Benedict sat there practically unable to breathe as he cast his vision on something unearthly. Each of them stood there in front of him; not naked but very close to it. Each of them in their own costume illuminated softly by beautiful lamplight that cast itself onto every curve and bare silky skin.

Ahri stood proudly in front. The soft glow casted faint shadows over her, which beautifully accentuated her curves. She stood tall, taller than the other three, on high heels, barely leaving anything to the imagination. His eyes travelled up to her uncovered calves and thighs, each tensed slightly as she stood confidently in front of him. His eyes flicked up and she smiled at him, a tongue eagerly ran over her front teeth which he noticed were fanged. He cast his eyes down to her hips, which were bare. He breathed through his nose. Barely halfway through the first vision of splendour and he was losing cognitive function. He swallowed as he looked upwards and noticed the leotard. Scarlet in colour, lace in design, it wrapped around her form beautifully and sharply taped down to her pleasure core; it was so high upon her leg, he doubted the other side covered any of her backside and was probably just a single line pulled tight between her tight cheeks. He followed the lacy material upwards, the oriental swirling style enraptured his eyes, pieces of string occasionally hung off over her covered stomach and up to the two mounds that pushed against the lingerie so tightly. The two fleshy orbs strained to get out of its lacy confines and threatened to spill out at the sides. His cock twitched as Ahri breathed in and he saw them push even harder against the leotard, the entire bodice squeezed against her body. He blinked and noticed something silvery shift around on the floor. She had tails all of a sudden. No, they'd been there the entire time he just hadn't noticed. Ahri wore tails as part of her act. This costume hadn't been fitted with tails though… Benedict gulped as he realised how they were staying on. He looked into the mischievous face of Ahri who smiled that fanged smile again. She was devilishly beautiful, the type who would sit alone in bars and wait for a man to buy her a drink only for her to swallow him whole. Her nose sharp, her lips thin, her eyes beautiful. Her black hair cascaded down her back and around her face, tempting the onlooker to push aside the curtain and look deeper at the fanged beauty's face. Her leotard continued upwards and left her shoulders bare but the white edges of the scarlet lace came up to her neck and slipped around it in swirls underneath a collar which held it all together. The Fox ears sat on top of her head finished the look.

Benedict sat agape at the woman before him. He had no choice with the ball gag in his mouth. He struggled to comprehend the reason for why such a thing was in front of him before she moved around behind him, starting to untie his hands.

Riven stood ahead of the other two. He deliberately started at her face in an attempt not to turn himself on anymore despite his rock hard dick. She looked eager. Glint in her eye eager. Benedict breathed through his nose as he stared, still trying to mentally control himself not to look down. But her face was making that hard. She was just as beautiful as Ahri. Hardened eyes, soft scarred face, beautiful jawline. The orange glow of the room softened against her paler skin. Benedict steadied his breathing and looked down unwilling to look into her face any longer. He didn't know her before those scars, but Sona explained one night. Another knife attack. She had been a cop and had tried her best to save them. His thoughts were dashed as his eyes dragged down onto his worst enemy. Succulent cleavage swelled invitingly over the cups of her corset teddy, the mounds created shadows that threatened to swallow men whole in the corset. Completely black, it swallowed up the soft orange glow. It fitted her perfectly, her breasts squeezed together just enough to force his attention on where the two mountains met in the middle. He dropped his eyes over the corset that accentuated her form. It squeezed her hourglass figure, the simple seductive small curve of the waist to the hip made his cock twitch again. She swayed her hips back and forth in front of him, then gave a quick twirl with a sly grin on her face. Benedict's heart raced even faster. Another tail. A fluffy bunny tail. More importantly, he saw where it was placed. This was starting to become a trend. Which meant…. Benedict stared in a straight line to avoid looking at Katarina or Sona, fully understanding what they had in store too. Excitement filled him. Lust filled him. For all of them. Powerful all-consuming hunger filled him. He wished he could look at Riven's ass again. The gloriously huge ass bounced for a brief moment in his visual memory as the round peach like ass passed through his mind. Caught unaware, he found himself staring at her crotch, just like Ahri it was dangerously slim, nearly showing what it should've hid. She wore tights over her entire lower half. The traditional bunny suit. Thick strong thighs, perfectly crafted and strengthened over time led down to simple knees and thin calves. They were so smooth and angular it was like they had been carved from porcelain. He gulped as he looked down at the parcelled feet. She didn't wear any shoes and he could see each toe in perfect detail. He remembered the trend and looked up. Her short white hair framed her face like winter snow dust falling in the sunset. On top of her beautiful hair were black bunny ears, one of which was flopped over. But something was missing… She wasn't wearing her white gloves expected from her costume. Yet, he thought he had an idea why she hadn't put them on. The look in her eye. She was eager. His cock twitched as she glared at him, his burning hot appendage radiated heat as his heart thumped against his body.

Arms linked, Katarina and Sona stood together as they watched like hawks in the darker shadows of the room. The golden light softened against their pinkish skin making them fatale figurines in the room of dangerous desires. There they were, his partner for life, along with her best friend, whom he had once seduced before without knowing the connection between the two. What could he say? He had a thing for redheads. Sona had changed her hair for the very occasion too. So the pair of dolls matched in nearly everything except for their not costumes. Katarina stood, timidly next to her best friend as she stared at the restrained being before her. Her green eyes pierced through her thin black glasses. Behind those eyes was something deeper, more feral, and hungrier. Small lips, large eyes, high cheek bones, she brushed her hair to the side with two fingers, the rivers of red cascading down her shoulders and onto open skin. Benedict made sure to look back up before his primal instincts took over and he lost detail that was so important to the experience. Her found her little white cat ears on her head. He looked down slightly and noticed a thick collar around her neck, which looked like a leather belt. His eyes drifted down over her gentle shoulders and down her arms. White furry cuffs held by the same sort of belt were attached to her forearms. Her hands remained uncovered, just like Riven. One of her hands rested gently on her breast. Benedict couldn't help but stare at her melons. He had seen her in this furry lingerie before but this, this was something else. Two tattered lines of fabric were pulled over her breasts which tried to spill out. White fur hung off her lingerie and barely covered her nipples. He stared at the delicious underappreciated underboob that tantalisingly curved together where the squishy breasts pressed together. Another belt was pulled tight around her ribs.

He looked across at Sona. The love of his life smiled at him. Though in this context that wasn't a good thing as the smile had something… expecting about it. Daring him to escape so she could wrangle him up again. She was beautiful personified. He didn't need to stare at her body, he was happy just looking at her eyes every day. Beautiful dark blue eyes stood out like vortexes underneath the golden lights. Her beautifully soft cheeks, full rich lips, small dainty nose… An image he would never forget. He looked down and would've began dribbling if not for the fact he already was. Her practically flawless skin was on show for him as her hair seemed to be the only thing actually covering anything. Her smooth shoulders curved down her supple arms, which were interlinked by her hip, her dainty fingers drumming gently. Benedict swallowed as he looked up again. Cow ears came out of the sides of her hair, with the same yellow tag noting her milking number as last time. Her collar hung around her neck, with the small cowbell attached to the front of it as it rested just before the valley of her breasts. They hung perfectly, with their perfect massive teardrop shape, completely unrestrained by a bra. Her nipples were covered by massive cow patterned circular stickers with a massive round ring on the middle of each. Benedict swallowed again as he took in the shape, curve and swell of her breasts. His eyes travelled downwards following her waist down to her hips. He almost jumped as Katarina bumped her hip with Sona's as if to get his attention. He looked up at both of the women who smiled, tittering at him as his eyes drifted back down as he overlooked each of them.

The curve of their waists slid smoothly down their bare stomachs. A field of smooth skin lead down to a cute belly button as her hips flared. Sona flared more, her wider hips drawing his eye as Katarina's tattoos also his attention as well. She also hung more belts off her hips, and wore even less below that. Like the bra above, the panties looked tattered. What hung on her hips was little more than a G-string covered with white fur. That it drew lines though, that was the beauty of it. The line created from her thighs pressed together; and the lines from the G-string, all pointed towards the mind-blowingly pleasurable pussy. His cock twitched as the visual stimulation made his eyes concentrate on that one point. The opening he wanted to plough. Her legs were completely bare, each strong thigh curving slowly down to her calves and her uncovered feet. He looked over at Sona and saw a reversal. Her loins were completely uncovered. No lingerie, no costume, nothing. Her quivering lips were on display, nothing more than a single line was all he could see. It surprised him, the fact that she was willing do this in front of the other girls. To tempt him, to make him harder. Yet she had already captured him. Her legs were covered by the cow pattern tights of before. They stretched over her thick thighs all the way downwards towards her feet. She wore black high heels, standing just as tall as Ahri did. He glanced up at her. She didn't wink. She raised an eyebrow.

Oh god. The drug he had swallowed. He was in for it. His cock twitched.

He jumped as he felt a hand on the hot appendage and his eyes wheeled down to see Riven's fingertips gently stroking it. "You done yet Fox? Let's move it onto the bed,"

"Hey," Katarina spoke up, surprising Benedict a bit. "Wait Bunny, we said we'd do it together,"

"I just can't wait to feel its cock down my throat Kitty," Riven purred as she turned towards Katarina. "I want to feel it filling up my throat, throbbing, ready to burst,"

"Just don't forget to share the cum, Bunny," Katarina purred back "All of us want a taste. It's a toy barely anyone gets to use,"

"I know. Human dildos are so rare to find," Riven said locking eyes with Benedict.

He felt his arms come free. He could've leapt across the room. He could've locked the door and chased every single one of them down. Yet he didn't. He waited, his arms fell limp, as he knew what was in store. After all, it was 'girls night'. He allowed his body to go slack; his cock didn't though. It didn't have a choice.

"Help me get it onto the bed," Ahri said as she grabbed an arm. The women surrounded him and picked him up. Together they swung him, without much care, onto the bed. He landed on his front, rather painfully on his rock hard cock. He heard a small gasp come from the women behind him then after a moment, he was turned over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling as he realised this was going to be his view for the rest of the night. He sighed through his nose and closed his eyes, preparing his other senses for the upcoming abuse.

"You didn't tell us about that…" Riven said presumably to Sona. He strained his ears and felt multiple sides of the bed shift down as the women sat on it. He felt his hands and feet get grabbed as the familiar feeling of rope slipped around them again. Each of them pulled tight and pulled him apart, tying him to each of the bedstead corners underneath the mattress.

"Gotta keep some secrets haven't I?" Sona murmured, a little jealousy flickering in her voice. He swore he could hear the women licking their lips.

"It's almost a shame," Ahri said. He had to stop himself from jumping as he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder, stroking his arm and tracing the tattoos that ran down his arm. "Tattoos make it so much sexier," she murmured incredibly close to his ear.

"I know," He heard Sona purr. "Imagine watching him get up in the morning with that on his back…" Benedict heard a collective hum from the women. He imagined something else that he thought was sexy but hadn't seen, yet. Sona and Katarina were both wearing tails weren't they…

"So then ladies," Katarina said, her could feel her hand stroking his calf. "What should we do first?"

"We're not here to establish a rota Kitty," Ahri said, her hand trailing over individual stomach muscles, down down down until her fingers touched the base of his sensitive cock which stood at command. "It's a shared toy. So I say: dive in,"

Benedict tried not to jerk when he felt a tongue touch the knob, pleasure rattling  
through his body. His nails dug into his hands as two more tongues joined it, his hips wanted more than anything to jerk upwards into a tight orifice. He didn't have to wait long. A tongue made its way to the top, circled around the knob and pushed the other tongues away; then the lips sealed themselves around the head and dropped. He felt them drop lower and lower, the other tongues moved out of the way as the soft cushiony feeling reached halfway down before slowly pulling itself back up. It slowly dragged the lengthy pole, reaching the top so only the crown stayed inside the hot wet cavern. The snake-like tongue that ruled over the cavern lathered itself over the head, her abrasive tongue divine sandpaper against the sensitive head. She opened her mouth while gripping the base of his cock, while continuing to slowly lick his head. Someone else blew on it, the saliva made him feel every single wisp of wind that hit his cock, shivers tingling up his spine.

"You know," Riven stopped to lick her lips, "this really isn't the best position for this. I want it all down my throat,"

"Bunny you just had a turn. It's my turn," Sona said, her voice closer to his head.

"Someone's confident. Enjoy the taste do you?"

"I do. A lot. Don't you?" Sona turned the tables. He could practically see her raised eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I'll have to have another taste of it; just to make sure," Riven murmured, "Bet you can't deepthroat him,"

Silence filled the room for a second other than the faint pants each of them was giving out. Benedict lay there, rock hard cock still in, probably, Riven's hands waiting for what would happen next.

"You're right, we do need a better position," Sona agreed dangerously.

Benedict felt the bed shift around him as Sona completely shifted onto the bed on her hands and knees. The heaviness of something landed next to him pushing down the mattress slightly. Then one on the other side. He felt… entrapped all of a sudden. Even more so than the bondage that was holding him down. His nose went into overdrive suddenly as a husky smell filled his nostrils. His ears strained to hear something as; suddenly; something dripped onto his face. He opened his eyes to look above him and if not for the gag would've gasped. There above him two huge mounds blocked out light from his eyes. Sona's ass sat not a couple of inches away from his face as he gazed upon her nether lips, which laid slightly opened and throbbing. Just above it, a cow's tail coming out of her ass. He could just about see the edges of the butt plug that her asshole held onto as her fleshy ass smothered it from view. He found it hard to swallow as he stared; shock going through him as Sona's lips kissed his cock's tip, much to the giggles of the other women.

"You'll be doing it soon…" Sona said with certainty to the others. Benedict blinked. He thought he was good, he didn't think he was that good. He tensed his legs again as Sona dropped. He breathed through his nose at breakneck pace in an effort not to buck his hips upwards. He struggled, his fists clenched as the tightness gathered. As if there would be some sweet relief once she had reached the end. He knew it was not like that at all. A touch on his ear almost made him lose all concentration as someone stroked his overly large ear gently.

"I'm going to release the gag. You know what to do. Dildo," Katarina whispered hungrily, her fingers rubbing continuous circles. The other hand pulled a clip and carefully, but more importantly, quietly removed the ball gag so it wouldn't be heard over Sona's slurping as she sucked his dick, in a vain attempt to reach his base. Benedict spat out some dribble making it spill onto his face and onto the bed. Carefully he raised his head, then pushed his tongue as deep as he could into his lover's nether lips, the taste he recognised began to fill his mouth.

The effect was immediate. Sona went completely still as he heard her gurgle pleasurably against his throbbing cock as it now stuck in her throat. She lost concentration as she started coughing, her throat contracting around his cock in an attempt to force air out. Saliva, dribble and pre-cum splattered out of her mouth and over his cock as she withdrew herself, her giant cushion like ass coming down in his face in a quick motion to stop herself from choking as he became the one without an air supply.

Riven laughed and clapped her hands "Alright! Cow got that deep. Foxy, you're up!"

"Since when did this become a competition?" Ahri asked somewhere to his right as Sona's body shook on top of him, coughing out the last little bits and panting hard.

"No fair!" Sona whined as she wiggled her ass on top of his face, his tongue still out and licking her oozing hole. Waves of pleasure slowly rose through Sona, her hips pushing down in an effort to get it deeper.

"All's fair in love and war," Katarina said, possibly with a smirk. Sona sighed and her body went slack. She peeled herself off him, much to his disappointment, the bed squeaking slightly as he felt her sit by his leg. Nervousness filled him again as he felt the familiar shift in the bed as another women climbed on top of him. Ahri went for a different tactic however. Immediately, Benedict's face was smothered in ass; his ability to breathe uncertain, with Ahri pressing her entire body over his. 9 furry fox tails lay over the top of his head, the butt plug in plain view this time. He could feel her breasts pressing against his stomach muscles, her hard nipples poked through the fabric. He could feel them rub up and down, the amazing feeling of her seductive body against his.

Pleasure sprang from his appendage again as Ahri's lips slipped around his cock. He once again tensed as he tried not to just buck up into her mouth and force his way down her throat as she went deeper slowly, taking her time. Hers was an infuriating blowjob, she slowly took him inch by pleasurable inch, her tongue in full effect as it rolled around his cock as she went down. He panted as his legs tensed, her tongue suddenly stopped as his knob went into her throat. Ahri stopped, coughed and dribbled over his cock. He felt her try and push down further, to force more pleasure onto him as his dick went down the tight tunnel but she gagged, coughing and contracting on his cock. She held her breath, trying desperately to get a little deeper, force it a little more down her throat but gagged again dumping a fresh load of liquids from the sloppy deepthroat. She sealed her lips but then spiralled backwards as her body's reflexes forced her to breathe, the cock popped out of her mouth as she collapsed panting on top of him, his cock throbbing with pleasure as Ahri rested her head next to it.

"Foxy has made her lipstick mark as well," He heard Riven say with a smirk "Not had much practice at this have you?"

"Shut up Bunny," Ahri said through heavy pants. He felt her tongue against his cock as she attempted to somewhat clean his cock. "Like anyone will do better than Cow. She's had plenty of practice,"

"I bet I'll have my lips against its hips," Riven murmured confidently, "In fact, I'll let you put your hands around my throat so you can feel the bulge of his cock moving inside it,"

Silence filled the room for a bit as the temperature slowly rose from the activities. "Why is the thought of that so hot?" Katarina asked as Ahri picked herself up and rolled unceremoniously off of him.

"You tell me. Your turn Kitty," Sona said as he felt the weight of Ahri come near his head again. Katarina mounted him from the left hand side, once again the knees came back around to either side of his head as a furry white tail rested on his face. He felt Katarina's hands on his legs, rubbing them up and down.

"God, the lipstick makes it so much hotter for some reason," Katarina purred quietly against his cock, nuzzling it gently with her face caused twinges of pleasure and sent his wild imagination spiralling. He felt her tongue drag up the base of his cock as she grasped the base with a hand and once again, he felt the lips slowly slide down his cock. Pleasure sprang through him as the knob went immediately down into Katarina's throat and back out. Benedict twitched, the pleasure caused his muscles to spasm slightly as Katarina dragged herself up and down. He panted every time she went down. And wanted her to stay every time she went back up, the pressure rose. Her speed was increasing, the tight orifice getting slicker as heat rose to his head, his cock twitched, his mouth groaned.

"Hey, Kitty," Riven said "Slow down, you're gonna make it-

Benedict blew. The pressure became too much as Katarina pulled herself off his cock, one hand around his balls. Cum flew straight up and splattered onto Katarina's face and it probably covered her glasses, as pleasure rocked his body. His throbbing cock kept shooting, as the unbelievable pleasure of rope after sticky rope of white cum flew. He groaned as pleasure clouded his mind, all energy taken out of him.

There were no other sounds other than the dripping cum splattering onto his stomach and crotch. Katarina sat back, her ass smashing down onto his face, as slurping sounds emanated from somewhere above him.

"Kitty wanted some milk…" Katarina purred.

"My god there's so much… It's all over her breasts… Where the hell did you get that drug Cow?" whispered Ahri.

"Hey I want some!" He heard Sona cry and suddenly Katarina was off him and onto the bed beside him, Sona landing across his body as she wrestled with Katarina. His mind went into overdrive as he imagined Katarina sitting there covered with his thick white cum, dripping off her body.

"Hey you said no kissing!" Ahri shouted at Sona as suckling, kissing and licking sounds came from the two struggling girls. Imagination took effect as he imagined Sona and Katarina kissing each other, fighting over the cum that spread across their soft skin.

"I think you're not allowed to kiss the dildo Kitty. Cow gets jealous if you do. My turn," He could see Riven's smile. Sona was moved off him, gently this time, the sounds of women messily eating didn't stop. This time a fluffy bunny tail pressed into his face. Benedict panted as she grabbed hold of his painfully throbbing cock. It was burning like fire and every stroke, pinch and lick was just a cool breeze on it. That god damn drug. He wanted more. No. Needed more. He exhaled again as suddenly Riven's lips chomped down on more than half of his cock immediately, bliss filling him. He held his breath as she dropped further and further until a spasm ran through his body like a wave. Her lips touched his stomach, the tight wet orifice of her neck squeezing him from all angles. Contentment gurgled out of Riven's mouth as she dropped saliva over his balls.

"Holy shit…" Ahri said a little further down. "I can feel it throbbing through your neck. That bulge is so fucking arousing… Hey," Ahri slapped his thigh hard leaving a stinging smack "Fuck her throat, I wanna feel it move,"

Not one to disappoint, Benedict pulled his cock out of her throat a little and bucked straight back up into it. Riven moaned on his cock as he groaned, Ahri's gasps came between her pants suggested she hadn't waited around and was already in her own honey pot as she watched. The insatiable itch gave way to thrill, the buzz filled him as his little bucks became rhythmic; the mounting pressure there once again. Riven's fingers were like daggers in his thighs as she held on, her body bounced with each thrust as her ass came up and down to smack him in the face repeatedly. It was tighter than their hands, the slick hole. It contracted as Riven coughed, his cock pushing down into her chest as her face smacked into his hips. He didn't stop even as he felt a hand cup his balls, whose, he had no idea, everything just became a hazy blur of pleasure as his body naturally bucked faster. Benedict couldn't hold on with the added pleasure, unable to breath to steady his numb dick from exploding once again. He bit down on the fluffy bunny tail. His cock twitched, expanded, then unloaded. He felt Riven on top of him pull herself forwards, forcing herself down his cock as he spilled another ungodly amount out again. He groaned loudly against the fluffy tail, biting down hard and pulling hard as the flame of pain and satisfaction flew through him as he stretched out whatever he could. He flung his head back hard with a bit of struggling and eventually, accidentally, pulled the tail out of Riven's ass.

Riven groaned hard, as his cock vibrated in her throat, as she wiggled her massive ass in the air just above his head. It opened and closed as if missing something and wanted something to fill it. Benedict wished through the haze in his mind he could do something about it.

"Oh you greedy bitch," said Sona somewhere off to his left. The massive tight cheeks landed on his face as Riven pulled herself off his pole, gasping for breath, taking in in great gulps. She collapsed to his right somewhere and slid off him. "You know we wanted some of that,"

Riven whined weakly as she coughed out some cum. Katarina grabbed his painfully throbbing cock, already stroking it as he felt Sona's hands stroke his stomach muscles.

"Look at her stomach, it's already started swelling. Imagine if she kept doing it," Ahri licked her lips.

"You're fucking kinky, you know that Foxy?" said Sona, her fingers trailed up his body.

"Is it turning you off?" Ahri said, the pout in her voice.

"The opposite. Let's try it later," Said Sona with her fingers now on his throat "We've got twenty-four hours till this dildo stops working so plenty of time to experiment,"

"I… disagree with using me… as a test subject," panted Riven, her loud pants coming thick and fast as the temperature of the room rose again.

"Aw come on, don't want a cum baby?" Ahri purred, moving closer to Riven, her hands stroking the stomach.

"Holy shit you are so fucking kinky," Riven panted.

"One day where I don't have to worry about the consequences, wouldn't you try out all your wildest fantasies?" Ahri purred even smoother, wrapping her arms around Riven's waist.

"I don't swing that way girl," Riven panted, sitting up just within Benedict's vision.

"I heard, you're just one of those who never got the divorce papers cause it was easier to have the ring on your finger. Not even a child,"

"That dickhead was barren. This thing isn't,"

"Hey," Katarina interrupted them, still stroking his painful cock. "Who wants first fuck with the dildo?"

"She does," Ahri said, twirling Riven around and placing her on top of Benedict. He stared, Riven's look flashed through the conflict she was having, of hunger, horniess, shame, hope, disappointment and understanding. "She's already the closest. She got off having her tail pulled out,"

"Then shove it back in and lets go," Katarina growled hungrily, pulling the tail from his mouth.

All that could be heard was panting in the room, the stuffy, humid air causing his entire mouth to water. Riven didn't move for a moment, then got up and put herself on her knees, throwing one leg over him. She positioned herself correctly, Katarina holding his cock up straight, to spear herself downwards on the pulsating pole, veins sticking out. She pulled the bottom of her bunny suit aside completely so all stood bare, ready and waiting. She placed her hands on his calves, shaking out her white hair as she wiggled her ass down until her lower lips pressed against the tip causing it to twitch in anticipation, in need. She looked over her shoulder, glaring straight, at Sona. He hadn't noticed her cause she was so quiet but Sona's face was as unreadable as a 4 year old's letter to santa. She fumed, whether it was annoyance, jealous, or sadness he couldn't tell. She didn't look at him. She just glared at Riven.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. I am off the pill," Riven said softly "Yes, it could've been anyone else," Riven suddenly wiggled her ass manoeuvring his cock skilfully so the tip placed against her uncovered asshole "So for you, I wont,"

Riven slammed herself down on his cock. Benedict's cock disappeared inside Riven's ass, the insatiable hole swallowing it. Benedict groaned as unbelievable tightness suddenly crushed him, pain and pleasure sparking through him. Riven moaned, panting as she started rotating her hips slowly. Benedict gurgled and bucked, the white haired woman squeaking a little.

Riven groaned as the cock gouged her ass out, her hands shaking as she balanced herself carefully. Her core burned like a raging inferno as her nether lips spilled out juices in preparation of a dick it so desperately wanted. Her breasts wobbled with every thrust, threatening to spill out, her costume all ruffled now. Riven panted hard, the pressure inside her building up much quicker than expected, her ass gave way to unbelievable pleasure as it was attacked by the meaty cock.

"Alright, who's next?" Ahri asked as Riven bounced, getting higher and higher. She stared directly at Sona, waiting for a reaction.

"She is," Sona pulled Katarina forwards and pushed her onto him. She raised an eyebrow at Ahri.

Ahri raised one back, smiling a little "You sure? You knew about this?"

Sona smiled "Positive. And yes, I did," She smiled a little sadly "I can understand. I was going to let her. Though I would've preferred she do it through IVF rather than fucking my dildo," Sona winked.

Ahri laughed "Gotta learn to share your toys Cow,"

"My fiancé would kill me if he found out I used your dildo," Katarina muttered louder than usual as Riven's moans got louder with Benedict's groans. Katarina brought her knees over Benedict's head, pushing aside the bottom of her panties. She brought his pussy down to his mouth and the effect was immediate. Benedict stopped groaning and immediately got to work with his tongue, the new orifice before him. Katarina mewled as Benedict lapped up the juices she produced, his bucked getting stronger despite the ropes holding him down.

"Up and coming are we?" Ahri purred, running a hand up Katarina's supple thigh, fingernails gliding up leaving small trails.

"Not that he cares, the workaholic," Katarina moaned quietly, listening to Riven groaning with the entire bed shaking. Every time Riven came down Benedict shook, causing Katarina to shake on his face making his tongue go deeper. It was like little bolts of electricity shot through her, sparking along her arms to her fingertips.

"What if you like this toy better than your husband?" Ahri teased, her hands coming up and squeezing Katarina's breasts. She watched, amazed as her fingers sank in, the fleshy orbs spilling around her hands. They were huge, the round supple teardrops held up by the barely there fabric. Her hands almost felt rough in comparison to the smoothness of Katarina's skin, the red hair dancing on her back with every bed shake.

"Hands off Foxy," Sona said, crossing her hands underneath her breasts "It's mine,"

"But I want it Cow. I wanted it before you wanted it. But you got it in the end. The Bunny is here cause she wants a kid. The Kitty is here cause she's dissatisfied with her husband to be. Me? I'm here cause I want it and you have it. And they both might want it too after this," Ahri crooned as Katarina moaned, one hand brushing her clit.

"Come on," Riven panted inbetween moans as she wobbled dangerously with every bounce on top of the boiling hot cock. Several of her own fingers played with her unattended hole and nub and caused her to double over. "Come on dildo, do your magic," She rotated her hips, the cock widening her backdoor as it hit untouched places with every thrust and slam causing her moans to get louder.

Sona glared at Ahri, her inner lust causing her to lick her lips as she looked upon the beautiful woman. "And what'll you do after tonight?" Sona asked quietly, her hand stroking up and down his body with her nails as he listened in on the conversation. With his mind swimming with pleasure, he took no heed of it right now but it would be something to think about later.

"Is that of any relevance right now?" Ahri sighed as she slapped Katarina's ass causing her to squeak out in bliss.

"I guess not. Neither does now," Sona said as she glanced at the tongue-work Katarina was receiving. She slipped a hand between her legs and started rubbing. She found herself more than ready, her core burning hot as need enflamed her mind. She mewled as she stuck a finger into herself and moaned with Riven and Katarina.

"Oh god!" Riven moaned, her costumes straining to stay together with every massive breath she took. "I can't take much more!" Ahri watched Sona for a bit then started playing with her tails awkwardly. She glanced at Benedict, her core a furnace as she rubbed her legs together, playing with her own plug. She panted as she glanced over the muscled body and the tattoo that creeped from his back over his right shoulder. She gulped and stared down at the cock that disappeared in and out of view. She turned again, looking away from the taboo scene of love-making and looked at Sona.

"What do you see in him?" Ahri murmured below the moans of the other two girls, one hand holding her own breast.

Sona stared at her, then cast her eyes down. "Why ask? You already know,"

"I know I just… wanted to hear someone else say it. That I wasn't wrong in… wanting it," Ahri murmured.

The bed shook violently as Riven, bent forwards over his legs, slammed the entire cock into her ass relentlessly. Benedict groaned, his tongue work getting sloppy as his mind grew increasingly hazy, thoughts of anything but the pleasure and the tight hole he was thrusting into were quickly dashed. Tension filled his entire body, his fists clenched as his wave came crashing down again. His cock expanded and unloaded itself into Riven's ass. Riven screamed in pleasure as she came hard, incoherent words coming out of her mouth as another load of gloopy white cum was expelled. He groaned with every shot. Pleasure causing his body to go slack as he gasped for air, inhaling courageously through Katarina's pussy much to her enjoyment. Relief flowed through him as one was down and he only had three more to go.

"Later," Sona whispered to Ahri as she watched Riven's ass shake, white trickles somehow managing to leak from the sides of her stretched asshole and dribbling down the cock as it stopped twitching. Riven gurgled as she slowly lifted her ass up, revealing more and more of his cock.

"Wait!" said Katarina desperately. She grabbed the fluffy bunny tail and crawled down Benedict, holding Riven's ass carefully. In one movement she lifted Riven's ass off the cock and slammed the butt plug into her ass completely sealing it. Riven screeched tiredly as she stood up on her knees.

"Fuck my ass is so full," She mewled in pleasure, the cum inside her sloshed around inside her ass.

Riven collapsed. Off the edge of the bed. With a thump.

The women didn't even go check on her.

Katarina scrambled down Benedict, her pussy scraping over his chest until she reached her destination. She flipped herself around back towards him. She rubbed his cock to make sure it was still slick. It was. Pain ran through him when Katarina stroked him yet again, the toll on his cock crackled through his crotch. He panted heavily, his body was not used to such abuse and he was no longer able to feel his fingers. The pleasure had numbed them. The haze was becoming too thick. He felt Katarina line him up with her opening. She slid down the length pole, cooing as the head first went in as she proceeded to slide until she was halfway down..

"Ohhhhh yessss," Katarina purred as she shook her hips, slowly grinding her way down the rest of the pole "This is so much better than a dildo," She caught the glares of Ahri and Sona "I mean, better than all the other dildos I've had,"

Benedict thrusted slowly at first, allowing her to get used to him as the river of bliss flowed through them. The women either side of him stared at his face. Contemplating. Sona smiled at the expression Ahri was making. Needy. She wanted it so badly after seeing Riven take it so well. That undeniable mind blowing orgasm.

"Go on. I'll go last," Sona said, putting her chin on her hand and smirking at Ahri.

"You sure?" Ahri asked, not wanting to make any further missteps.

"I get the most use of this toy, I'm sure I can wait a little longer. Besides, I'm not done with Kitty over there," Sona smirked mischievously, licking her lips. Ahri nodded. She positioned herself over Benedict's face, pulling aside the bodysuit so that once again Benedict was met with another honeypot just waiting, screaming for attention. Ahri blushed. Sweat trickled down her thighs. The room's temperature had gotten to sweltering and the pink bodies of the women were starting to shine with their thin layers of sweat. Ahri lowered herself onto the open mouth. She jumped slightly when the tongue made contact, then moaned as the pleasure flew through her, her insides shivering in pleasure as their need was finally starting to be sated.

"Ohhhh," Katarina moaned, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to concentrate "More… I want to feet everything,"

Ahri watched as the kitty cat in front of her bounced on the pole, her breasts drawing her eyes as they hypnotically swung up and down threatening at any moment to spill out of their meagre confines. She moaned as the rough yet slick appendage probed her curtains, the contact causing her to twinge and tense. She watched, enraptured as Katarina sunk lower and lower, the dick going deeper and deeper until it finally slammed home, Katarina's hips meeting Benedict's with an almighty slam. She could see it on Katarina's face as she lost it, the dazed look of too much dick at once to handle. Her mouth agape, her red hair dishevelled and sticking to her sweaty body, her bountiful breasts bouncing out of her barely-there bra, Benedict's cock gouging out her pussy.

Ahri had never seen her look so sexy. She licked her lips, her wild fantasies took over her head. She leaned forwards and planted her lips on Katarina's. Katarina went completely still, her body jerking as Benedict kept slamming up into her. Ahri waited for a second then felt her kiss back. Katarina moaned into the sloppy kiss, her small lips opening to kiss more of the woman attacking her. Ahri nibbled at her lips. Katarina's hips went started frantically pumping faster as her weak spot got attacked, the pressure jumping up suddenly as minutes of non-stop fucking and kissing went by.

"Feels so good," Katarina moaned into Ahri's mouth, overcome and unable to think straight. Ahri's tongue attacked her lips, probing for an entrance into the opposing woman past her small lips.

Sona watched all of this and smiled, crawling round behind Katarina. She drew back her hand and spanked on an open butt cheek. Katarina moaned and stopped kissing and thrusting, all momentum inside her lost as the pain and pleasure rippled through her body. She mewled and panted, holding onto Ahri to stabilise herself as the dam holding back the pleasure could hold no more.

Katarina came. It suddenly became a lot tighter for Benedict. His body didn't take much notice as it proceeded to continuously slam up into the orgasming woman, its own dam so big due to the numbness of his body. Katarina wailed as her body twitched, pleasure becoming uncontrollable as the cock continued to burrow its way into her over and over again.

"Make it stop!" Katarina whimpered as she tried lifting herself up but her legs were too weak to push herself up due to her ongoing orgasm. Ahri slammed her ass down on Benedict's face and hugged Katarina, helping pull her off the pole. Sona punched his stomach, which admittedly didn't do much, and sat on his thighs, holding him down by his waist. Katarina flopped off onto the edge of the bed, panting hard, lost her balance and crunched down onto the floor. Rampant cock subdued, Ahri and Sona exhaled a sigh of relief. Ahri panted as she got onto all fours and crawled across to the burning hot cock that was too close to her not to look away from it. She gulped, and lay down on Benedict, her breasts squishing into his chest as she gripped the iron hard shaft with one hand to align it.

Ahri meeped when it entered her and slowly shuffled her way down his cock. Benedict coughed. He spluttered and gasped for air in an attempt to get some cognitive function back into his head. He hadn't even heard Katarina's cries but he knew something was wrong. Mercifully, Ahri seemed to want to take it slow so he had time to recover. At least, a little time. Ahri's hair tickled his chin as she ground her hips slowly in circles to make sure every single point inside her was hit. She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in; the pain helping him concentrate. Sona shifted next to him, sitting next to his head. She ran a hand through his hair, panting slowly as she watched Ahri work her way down his body and cock. Sona held a breast in one of her hands, squeezing it until it spilled out of her fingers as her passion burned, her pussy dumping liquids onto the bed.

"It's splitting me open," Ahri moaned as her hips rocked on the cock. Pleasure coarsed though Benedict at a slower but calmer pace. His breathing slowed a little as the sweat dripped from his brow. The bed felt like he was laying on an oven. His wrists stung with the tightness of the ropes as he had spasmed too many times and made them tighter. Ahri sunk as low as she could and swivelled on his shaft, her tight slick orifice rippled around him, squeezing him methodically it seemed. He thrusted in rhythm with her, pleasure more like the evening shore rather than the tsunami of Riven and Katarina.

Sona leant down and pressed her breasts against his head, looking Ahri in the eye whilst she smothered him in breasts. The soft pillows wrapped around his head, the feeling helping alleviate the pressure as something familiar was by him.

"Come on Foxy," Sona whispered, cupping Ahri's face with one hand. Benedict watched from below as Sona crossed the distance capturing Ahri's lips with her own. Ahri's expression was one of surprise as Sona's hands guided Ahri down to her own clit. Ahri whimpered into the kiss as clearly the nub had been hit, her speed becoming more frantic.

"Say it with me Foxy: I'm a kinky bitch and want to be filled with cum," Sona whispered gently, Benedict's cock twitching from the words he heard.

"Cow…" Ahri moaned into the kiss, breaking it with her pants. Sona captured her lips again, forcing Ahri's mouth open with her tongue and cutting off the panting. They lip locked above him, Sona smothering Ahri , lips constantly trying to find a new angle to apply themselves, open mouths as tongues battled to get inside the others. The sloppy kiss jerked him as he thrust up into Ahri's pussy, watching their soft pillowy breasts smash together as the lip locked. They both moaned into each other's mouths, Sona eventually drawing back.

"Say it with me: I'm a kinky bitch and want to be filled with cum," Sona whispered, her nose barely inches from Ahri's.

Ahri bounced harder. Her hips took on a frantic pace as Ahri's insides got hotter and hotter mixing with his own flaming dick.

"I'm a kinky… bitch," Ahri moaned, grabbing Sona's shoulders as Benedict's pace increased. He could feel her insides spasming along with his cock, the pressure hazing her mind. "And want… to be filled with… cum,"

Ahri panted out the last bit as she came. She came down hard on him, covering his cock with her own juices. Benedict kept thrusting slowly as she rode out her orgasm. Ahri panted and moaned a little as she came down from it, her body shaking. After a long while she eventually let go of Sona's shoulders and pulled herself off the still rock hard cock, laying down next to him.

"Holy shit that was good," Ahri muttered, her breasts heaving as she inhaled the sweltering air. She fanned herself with a shaking hand and looked over the side of the bed down at her companions. Katarina was sitting on her ass with her back against the bottom of the bed, one hand around her breast as she breathed slowly. Riven lay on her back, eyes closed with her hands on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

Benedict looked up. He forced himself to breathe slowly as he looked into Sona's face. Her lust fuelled face. Her "wouldn't take no for an answer" face. He swallowed as he watched her manoeuvre her beautiful body around the bed, her breasts swinging as they dangled in their perfect way. Her ass swung back and forth as she started from his feet, then slowly crawled her way up his body, dragging her breasts up every stretch of skin she could until she was face to face with him. She rubbed her pussy against his cock, her tongue out licking her lips. She brought her lips close to his ear, a hand stroking his neck.

"I know all your weak spots," She whispered huskily. Her other hand peeled off the stickers that covered her nipples, discarding them lazily to the side. Her nipples stuck out like pencil erasers against her soft fleshy breasts pillowing over his body. She humped him slowly as if wanting the entire world to see. His cock twitched as she put on this erotic show on top of his body.

"I know how," Sona whispered as she grabbed his cock and brought it up to her entrance. She slipped the knob in slowly then rotated her hips in circles, his girth spinning around inside her as she slowly went down. Benedict gritted his teeth as she used him to tunnel out her insides, his body jerking. Pain and pleasure flowed from his dick as his body started losing its numbness again. Benedict swallowed as his hands tingled, the numb feeling disappearing. Benedict panted hard, trying to stablise his body as once again the rising tide of pressure built up within him no longer gated by the numb ends of his nerves.

"The middle of your shaft is where you like to be stimulated the most," Sona whispered, bucking her hips up and down on that very spot on him. Benedict lost all control of the situation. He couldn't do anything, paralyzed by Sona's masterful knowledge of his body he trembled as he waited for her next move. Sona moaned gently as she pumped him inside herself her ass wiggling. She panted, their breathing in sync as pleasure jerked through him, his hands tingling, his body a whirlpool. His heart thumped as she dropped deeper and deeper on his cock, eventually taking the thing hole causing them both to moan loudly, his cock twitching inside her.

"And how your ears are actually your weak spot," She whispered, her tongue coming out and going into his ear. Benedict jerked as a lightning bolt went through his body. His body roared in want, need to mate with the woman in front of him. He groaned as his entire body shivered, pleasure rippling through him that felt new, fresh, and unbearable. When she bit his ear, he bucked hard into her. She moaned as she chewed on his ear, her hips having to do no work whatsoever as one of her hands went down to her clit.

"You're… my… toy…" Sona whispered practically inside his ear as she moaned, purposefully to turn him on more as pleasure overwhelmed her. Animalistic frenzy overtook them. Sona wrapped her arms around his neck as their hips crashed into one another; the wet slaps echoing around the room. Benedict attacked Sona's ears with equal lust, his hands straining to get out of their confines. To fuck her, to hug her, he wanted to get at her, to make sweet love to her. His gorgeous wife lay atop of him and denied him everything, taunted him. Yet; he wanted more. It was hot how she knew all his pressure points, everything he wanted, but most of all, her confidence. She owned him. And he could do nothing but serve her as her toy. Benedict thrusted non-stop for several minutes before Sona bit his neck. He growled in the back of his throat expanding inside her. The pitch of her moans rose significantly, her hand became frantic on her clit as his thrusts became wild, the crackles of pain and waves of pleasure from his overused cock filled him till it all became one big blur of bliss. His thrusts jerked, the entire bed bounced.

Benedict and Sona came. If he hadn't broken then the ropes would've.

Sona panted in contentment, pleasure coursing through her as she rubbed her stomach that was filled with cum. She felt stream after stream go off pouring into her, her stomach swelling slightly as she was filled with more cum than she had ever been filled with before. She didn't slide off Benedict's cock, wanting to keep herself plugged for a little while longer. She waved an arm gesturing towards the on-suite bathroom. A wicked smile plastered across her face. She turned and looked off the edge of the bed. "Katarina, get the anti-vomiting meds. Let's stuff Riven full of cum,"

Benedict gulped, his dick twinging painfully inside his wife.

* * *

"Night of no consequence?" Benedict asked, breathing heavily but steadily.

Sona and Benedict lay on their bed together. The only ones left awake they had snuck out, naked, back into their own bed after Sona had undone the ropes. He blinked as he looked at the electronic clock. Five am. How long were they fucking him? The pale light of dawn coming over the horizon started filling the room so it was no longer completely dark but instead an inky blue allowing them to see the rest of the room. The floor was mostly covered in the leftovers from their costumes. Clearly they had gotten dressed in here, abusing him in the bigger bedroom. The duvet pulled up to their necks they cuddled naked together, Sona kissing his painful wrists. He had specifically told her not to touch the penis as painful as it was. She had complied with a smirk. Her hair turning back to its traditional blue, she had whispered to him an explanation of her dastardly scheme. A night of where there were no rules, no consequences, just pure unadulterated pleasure of using and abusing him. The girls had agreed, after initially staying completely silent about it. It hadn't been a no so Sona had decided to convince them, after it all it had been so long since they did everything together. So they did him.

"This is a onetime thing okay? No making this a tradition that we do every year or whatever," Benedict muttered into her hair.

"You mean you don't want to fuck four beautiful women every year?" Sona asked in a teasing voice "Benedict, I thought I knew you better,"

"Well, alright maybe I do want them physically. But I only love you and only want you; and unless you and I see the act of love making as only physical I can't sleep with them," Benedict smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know, just teasing you," Sona smiled as she murmured into his hands, nuzzling his face against them.

"Although they really are fucking sexy and I wouldn't mind dominating them," murmured Benedict thoughtfully, waiting for Sona's reaction. He looked back down to see what he expected. Cheeks puffed up, pouting lips. "Teasing," he chuckled, stroking her hair with one hand.

"Better be," Sona whispered, softly smiling. "Though we do have a treat for you in the morning,"

"Oh really? Is it another rag that smells like Chloroform?" Benedict muttered, his head throbbing. The headache he had gotten from that still throbbed like an angry bee hive and was just as painful.

"I'm sorrrrrryyyy," Sona mumbled. "It's a really good treat I promise!"

"Enough to make the pain go away?"

"The pain of your cock or your head?"

"Head,"

"Right now? We just fucked for 7 hours Benedict,"

Benedict rolled his eyes. Sona giggled.

"Come on! I thought that was good," She smiled and hugged him, cuddling herself closer to him. Their naked bodies warmed each other gently as they moulded against one another.

"That was terrible," Benedict murmured smiling.

"True. I'm getting it from you,"

"Right now? Sona, you really need to know when to take a rest from sex,"

Sona smiled and Benedict chuckled.

"Alright alright, crappy jokes aside. It'll help, I promise," Sona murmured into his neck.

"And when does this drug wear off? 'Excess' you called it?" Benedict sighed contently.

"Twenty four hours after you take it. You're gonna drop harder than Braum does in the ring," Sona giggled "Don't worry, we'll be there to treat you afterwards. You'll probably need it. For now, please keep eating, your body's on hyperdrive for now. You're not superhuman or anything like that, just anything you do, your body is over compensating and doing more of it,"

"So you made me horny and cum a lot, so it made me produce unreal amounts of it and my dick hard. So because of that I need more sustenance to keep up with what my body wants to produce correct? So if I was sweating it'd make me produce more sweat?" Benedict theorised.

Sona shrugged "Apparently it's whatever you do first,"

"So I've just been fed a potentially deadly drug, chloroformed and abused by my own wife. Is this what they call tough love?" Benedict smiled.

"Shut up you enjoy it," Sona giggled, brushing her lips with his and snuggling into his arms.

* * *

Benedict woke up alone, already missing the warmth from his partner in crime. He sat up, blinked, then groaned and fell back down clutching his head. His body stung from excess, a hangover from utter pleasure of last night he fought drowsiness to no avail, his eyelids crashing closed despite the glaring sun coming in through the windows. His alarm went off again. Weekend alarm. Thank the heavens. He reached over and slammed it off, flipping onto his back and glaring up at the ceiling as the morning greeted him with sunshine and chirpiness that he wished would go fuck off. He stretched his arms up, his muscles complaining at him. He sat up, groaned and blinked hard several times. Breakfast. Breakfast. Something in him. Something to wake him up. Tea? No. Coffee? Too weak. Concentrated lemon juice? Yeah, that'd work. Ah. Prune juice. Now that'd wake him up. Emergency bottle here he came.

Benedict got up slowly, picking up the duvet and taking it with him. He stopped, picked up discarded boxers off the floor and put them on. Properly dressed, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

He blinked.

"Hello Master," Three voices chorused as he stood in the doorway looking at three women dressed in very sexy and revealing maid outfits. Tasteful though, they had the frills, the armbands, even the massive fabric bows around their low back. Each wore a different style of thigh-high, each of their tops a different cut, he did however notice once thing. Each of them still wore their collar. Katarina moped the floor whilst Ahri was cleaning last night's dishes. Sona, in a maid outfit of her own that left just enough to the imagination, came up to him and curtsied.

"Maid Bunny will be out in a bit Master. She's currently throwing up all the cum inside her stomach," Sona said smiling a sweet but slightly worried smile. "She should be fine,"

"So Master, what would like us to do?"

And I'll leave what happens next up to your imagination

* * *

Question 1: Do you want a sequel to this?

Question 2: Should this be a story on its own?

Question 3: How many tissues did you use?

Question 4: What did you think of the story? Please review, means the world to me

* * *

 **A big thank you to everyone who beta read this, specifically Pingu who has become my beta reading god. If you would like to beta-read my stuff, one, I'd be very grateful, and two, that'd be awesome. It's always nice to have people help me out. And if you just wanna talk, I'm good for that too.**

* * *

 **The following things are my thoughts whilst making this**

 **To those that follow my work. Again I'm sorry if I've lost my flair. I've been trying to get it back and on good days I write and make stuff like the Vayne x Warwick one which everyone says was great. On bad days I also write, cause you shouldn't stop what you're doing. You should keep trying. It's hard and I end up losing my writing style to the pain and crushing nothingness. And I apologise profusely for that. I'm really, really sorry that these stories aren't good enough. I wish I could channel my will into something else, like drawing or something, something you lot wouldn't have to see and compare and then be disappointed in me.**

 **Fucking dammit. Had an entire morning where I was feeling okay. No pain, not any emotion or anything but no pain and I can do work in no pain. I decided to take it easy as I'd just come back from travelling and was getting my body used to the time zone and now I feel idiotic. I managed to get out that chapter I was feeling that good. I spent ages wondering if I should put it out and the one time I can, I do. I spent the time watching the Worlds tournament as well and catching up on episodes that were hard to watch. Yet now I wish I had done more in that time. Like I wasted it. DAMMIT. GOD I HATE THIS PAIN. FUCKING GO AWAY.**

 **Well yesterday was like a dream in comparison to today. I just wanna curl up in a ball and cry but I can't cry cause I can't feel anything but the emptiness which is just getting bigger. It's like a black hole, takes away everything and just gets bigger.**

 **Theory: I'm feeling crappier cause I'm getting better? Just my personal theory but in comparison to the days where I was just getting by maybe I can actually feel more sadness? Maybe it hurts so much more now cause I'm doing better? Maybe. It's a thought.**

 **Feel like total and utter shit due to a job interview basically asking me if I could even breathe. Thanks for questioning my ability to live you fuckers.**

 **Well. Finally getting there. It's been a long and hard journey, forcing myself to do this. BUT HEY. I'm FUCKING GETTING THERE… urghghjbkgbj.**

 **When you're about 1000 words out from finishing and something good happens in your life so you're like yay, I have depression but this is good. Plz keep being good. Then your family comes along and goes "Don't you feel anything like happiness or relief or anticipation or nervous about this?". Fuck you family. Stop fucking projecting your own fucking emotions on me and making me feelin like a piece of shit cause I can't feel anything. I AM NOT YOU. I shouldn't be 'expected' to feel one way or another. God its days like this I cannot wait to get out of here.**


End file.
